Le secret de Mac
by Sanrever
Summary: L'épisode Chloé revu et corrigé
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici une nouvelle fic JAG en 3 parties. Cette fic a été écrite à plusieurs lors d'une semaine de vacances passée ensemble. Donc en dehors de moi, les autres auteurs sont : Titi, Sarahrabb, chachouille, Lovedejag59, Corinne, Lilisarah**

 **•Résumé : L'épisode Chloé revu et corrigé par nos soins.  
•Disclaimer « La série JAG ne nous appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais nous promettons de les rendre plus tard. Nous ne touchons aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »  
•A/N : Le début de la fic est le début de l'épisode Chloé, dans le challenge il y avait également deux passages de l'épisode à caser. **

* * *

**Le secret de Mac**

_ On va avoir un Noël blanc finalement, on dirait !

_ Bud !...Bud !

_ Lieutenant ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Il fait moins vingt dehors ! A cause du vent Madame. Je crois que j'ai quelques organes vitaux gelés.

_ Je vais te servir un café.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

_ Harriet et moi jouons au Père-Noël à l'hôpital des enfants.

_ C'est vrai ? C'est très gentil !

_ Oh oui ! Je sais à quel point on peut s'y sentir seul. J'ai du subir une opération la veille de Noël quand j'étais gosse.

_ Une appendicite ?

_ Non, j'avais un sucre d'orge coincé dans le nez Madame.

_ Votre attention s'il vous plait. Les conditions météo se dégradent très vite. Alors en tant que patron temporaire du JAG, je vais libérer tout le monde, sauf ceux qui sont de service. Au revoir, rentrez vite chez vous et bonnes fêtes.

_ Je croyais que vous alliez vous transformer en Scrooge à cette époque de l'année.

_ Voilà chéri !

_ Hum. Merci !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? Des petites cloches, hum… du gui…

_ Harriet !

_ Je t'en prie, juste un petit bisou, allez !

…

_ Excusez-moi ?

_ Tu es perdue ?

_ Non, à vrai dire je viens chercher ma maman.

_ Ta maman travaille au JAG ?

_ Oui elle s'appelle Sarah Mackenzie.

….

Bud et Harriet se regardèrent bizarrement.

_ Sarah Mackenzie est ta maman ?

_ Oui, vous pouvez me dire où elle est ?

_ Viens ma puce, je vais t'y conduire.

_ Harriet ! (Lui parlant tout bas) Tu ne crois pas qu'elle nous l'aurait dit si elle avait une fille ?

_ Bud, je te rappelle qu'elle ne nous avait jamais dit qu'elle était mariée.

Harm fait son apparition.

_ Bonjour toi ! Elle est à vous ? Demande-t-il à Bud.

_ Non, c'est la fille du Major Mackenzie.

_ C'est très amusant, Bud.

_ Non ! Sarah Mackenzie est bien ma maman ! Dit-elle en criant.

Mac fait son apparition, elle est pressée et passe devant tout le monde sans rien voir jusqu'à ce que Harm l'arrête.

_ Mac ?

_ C'est urgent ? Je dois aller voir l'Amiral.

_ Et bien ! Il y a votre fille qui est là !

Mac se retourne ne comprenant pas.

_ Chloé ! Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis venue voir mes parents.

_ Tes parents ? Chloé !

_ Ben oui, toi et papa.

Chloé se retourna vers Harm.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Harm.

_ Salut Papa !

Mac assez mal à l'aise porte Chloé dans son bureau, suivi de près par Harm.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Ben Harm ce n'est pas ton amoureux ? Donc ça peut être mon papa !

_ Chloé !

_ Ah désolée, j'avais oublié que je ne devais pas le dire.

Mac fit les gros yeux à Chloé, tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Harm toussota et jugea qu'il était temps de battre en retraite.

_ Je…euh, je vais vous laisser avec Chloé…

_ A bientôt papa !

_ Chloé ça suffit !

Harm sortit du bureau, en effet, malgré la présence de l'Amiral, c'était lui qui était de permanence cette année. Il se dirigea vers le sien et s'assit profondément dans son fauteuil.

Mac se dirigea vers Chloé et commença :

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Est-ce que tu es tombée sur la tête ?

_ Ça va ! Tu n'es pas bien placée pour me faire la morale !

_ Et je peux savoir ce qui te permet de dire ça ?!

_ Harm et toi vous n'avez pas avancé d'un poil dans votre relation ! Alors camembert !

_ Premièrement il ne s'agit pas de cela et deuxièmement je veux absolument que tu arrêtes de me parler sur ce ton ! Sinon on va te changer de famille d'accueil !

_ De toute façon c'est que des nuls !

_ Chloé ! Ça suffit ! Je vais appeler l'assistante sociale et ils vont te ramener dans ta famille.

_ NON ! Je ne veux pas.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas toujours le choix dans la vie, tu dois faire avec !

_ Mais je ne veux pas, je veux rester avec toi, on serait bien ensemble, en plus je le trouve vraiment très sympa Harm moi.

_ Chloé ! Il n'y a rien entre Harm et moi, alors arrêtes un peu.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis quand tu rêves la nuit !

_ (Rougissant) Chloé !

_ Ben quoi c'est vrai ! J'entends des « hum Harm ! » et aussi des « AJ ! », Au fait c'est qui ?

_ (De plus en plus rouge et en colère.) Chloé tu arrêtes maintenant où je te jure que je te ramène tout de suite dans ta famille.

_ Donc tu me gardes avec toi ?

_ Oui, mais tu ne dis plus rien de ce genre, compris ?

_ Oui.

_ Et à personne d'autre.

_ (croisant les doigts dans son dos) Oui.

_ On est d'accord alors.

_ Oui.

_ Assied-toi là, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Mac sortit de son bureau pour aller parler avec Harm, Chloé en profita pour sortir du bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se dirigea vers une pièce avec une télévision pour regarder son émission favorite. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil, puis alluma l'écran, tout en dévorant ses chocolats. Tout à coup la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un homme en uniforme apparut assez étonné de la trouver là. Il en ressortit et vit ses officiers.

 **Passage obligatoire n°1**

_ Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'un lutin couvert de chocolat fait dans mon bureau ?

Tout le monde se retourne et Mac le suit dans son bureau.

_ Chloé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ C'est bientôt l'heure de Jerry Springer.

_ Ce n'est pas ton bureau, tu n'as absolument pas le droit d'être là. Je suis navrée Amiral.

_ Hum… Alors c'est vous l'Amiral sexy ! Je vous voyais avec plus de cheveux.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Allez Chloé, il est temps de filer. Je vous expliquerais Amiral.

_ J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Pourquoi vous n'invitez jamais Mac à diner ?

_ Ah les gosses…. En avant jeune fille.

 **Fin du Passage obligatoire n°1**

Mac sortit du bureau en tirant Chloé et passa devant Bud, Harriet et Harm. Harm sourit en regardant la scène tout en se posant des questions.

_ Monsieur, le Major a vraiment une fille ?

_ C'est justement la question que je me pose Bud.

_ Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ?

_ La fille du Major, Amiral.

_ Vous plaisantez ?

_ C'est ce qu'elle a prétendu en arrivant, Monsieur.

_ Très bien, je vais en avoir le cœur net. Major ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Mac sortit de son bureau après avoir bien mis en garde Chloé de ne pas faire de nouveaux esclandres. Puis elle suivit l'Amiral dans le sien. Pendant ce temps, Chloé attendit d'avoir le champ libre pour partir explorer les lieux. Dès que Mac eut franchi le bureau de l'Amiral, elle se précipita hors de la pièce sans regarder devant elle. Soudain elle se retrouva arrêtée dans son élan par une paire de jambes. Elle releva la tête et vit Harm qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

_ Alors jeune fille ! Vous allez où comme ça ?

_ Euh… je vais aux toilettes.

_ C'est de l'autre côté, je te montre ?

_ Oui.

Harm l'accompagna. En chemin, il réfléchissait et hésitait à lui poser certaines questions, il avait très envie de savoir.

_ Tu n'es pas très bavard.

_ Je pensais à quelque chose. (La fixant pour essayer de voir des ressemblances)

_ A quoi ?

_ Au passé visiblement…

_ D'accord ! Et Mac, c'est quoi pour toi ?

_ Et pour toi ? Ta maman ? Ta vraie ?

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre à ça moi ! Et toi tu évites ma question.

_ Privilège de l'âge jeune demoiselle !

_ Tu l'aimes ?

Harm ne savait quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec celle qui était peut-être la fille de Mac. D'ailleurs il trouvait que cette petite à fort caractère ressemblait beaucoup à Mac.

_ Nous y sommes jeune fille.

_ Et tu as esquivé ma question encore une fois ! Tu m'attends et dès que je sors on en reparle.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de l'Amiral.

Mac se trouvait dans le bureau de son Co, il l'avait appelé et elle voulait s'excuser pour le comportement de Chloé. Elle était entrée et s'était mise au garde à vous directement.

_ Repos Major.

_ Amiral…

_ Oui Major ?

 **Passage obligatoire n°2**

_ Au sujet de cet après-midi… quand Chloé était dans votre bureau, parfois elle dit des choses…

_ Inutile d'en parler. Vous savez Major, le devoir a deux côtés et de temps à autre nous devons faire des choses que nous ne voulons pas faire, mais parfois, le devoir peut exiger que nous résistions à la tentation de faire des choses que nous voudrions faire.

_ Vous ne voulez pas parler de l'audience préliminaire j'imagine Amiral.

_ Non pas du tout.

_ C'est très clair Amiral.

 **Fin du Passage obligatoire n°2**

_ Au fait Major, cette jeune fille qui était dans mon bureau tout à l'heure…

_ Oui ?

_ C'est votre fille ? Enfin je veux dire, votre vraie fille ?

_ Amiral, c'est que…

_ Major ! Répondez-moi.

_ Oui c'est ma fille Amiral, mais je ne veux pas que ça se sache et qu'elle le sache.

_ Vous pouvez disposer Major, mais je ne veux plus avoir à faire ça.

_ A vos ordres !

_ Sarah ! Réfléchissez.

_ …

_En fait Amiral, c'est un peu compliqué. Et vous savez comme tout est toujours compliqué dans ma vie.

_ Prenez votre temps Mac. Ce n'est pas votre Co qui est en face de vous. Rien ne filtrera de ce bureau.

_ Et bien…

Mac hésita mais décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle, même si ça lui valait des problèmes.

_ Il y a un peu plus de onze ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Il n'était en ville que pour deux jours et il partait le lendemain. Une chose en entraînant une autre, on a passé la nuit ensemble. Au petit matin, quand je me suis réveillée, il était parti.

_ Savez-vous qui est son père ?

_ Oui Amiral, je peux même vous dire que j'ai encore des contacts avec lui. Je l'ai en fait retrouvé par hasard un jour, et il ne se souvenait pas de moi. A l'époque où l'on a passé notre nuit ensemble, c'était un pilote de l'aéronaval, arrogant et sûr de lui.

L'Amiral réfléchit deux minutes et sa tête changea.

_ Harm ? Vous parlez de Harm là ?

_ Oui Amiral, Harm est le père de Chloé.

Le silence faisait maintenant place dans le bureau. Mac ne savait que faire. Devait-elle quitter la pièce ou attendre d'en avoir reçu l'ordre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de décider que tout deux entendirent un bruit derrière la porte. Quelqu'un venait d'entendre la conversation. L'Amiral sortit de son bureau en quatrième vitesse mais ne réussit pas à voir l'intrus.

Mac quant à elle avait senti ses jambes lâcher et se trouvait assise sur l'un des sièges du bureau. AJ s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

_ Sarah ! Vous allez bien ?

_ Si jamais Chloé a tout entendu… elle va me détester, me…

_ Chut…calmez-vous, rien ne laisse penser que ce soit elle. J'ignore les raisons pour lesquelles Chloé ne vit pas avec vous. Mais quelles qu'elles soient, vous devriez lui dire la vérité.

_ Vous n'y pensez pas ! Je risque de tout perdre.

_ Sarah, cette petite fille vous aime, elle n'a qu'un désir, vivre avec vous.

_ Oui c'est le cas aujourd'hui, mais demain, une fois la vérité dite.

Mac était maintenant en larmes dans les bras d'AJ, laissant libre court à ses peurs et à son chagrin.

* * *

la suite vendredi...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Merci pour les reviews, et désolée mais ce n'est ni Harm, ni Chloé... bon pas plus de suspence, voici la suite. On se retrouve dimanche pour la fin.

* * *

Dans la cuisine du JAG, Harriet se trouvait dans tous ses états après avoir entendu la conversation se déroulant dans le bureau de son Co. Elle se posait des questions, elle venait d'entendre qu'Harm et Mac étaient les parents de Chloé et se demandait comment c'était possible vu l'âge de la fillette. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des voix, en effet deux personnes venaient d'entrer.

_ Tout va bien Lieutenant ? Vous êtes bien blanche.

_ Hein… euh oui…euh, je vous laisse.

Harriet détala de la cuisine, laissant ainsi Chloé et Harm.

_ Elle est bizarre elle !

_ D'habitude non, je me demande ce qui lui arrive.

_ Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! Est-ce que tu aimes Mac ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant quelques secondes avant de parler.

_ Non, c'est juste ma meilleure amie.

_ Alors tu ne seras jamais mon papa ?

_ Non, mais on peut encore être amis.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine ensemble dans le but de trouver Mac. Comme ils ne la trouvaient pas dans son bureau, ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau de l'Amiral. La porte était entr'ouverte, aucune parole ne sortait, mais le silence était assez pesant.

_ Tu es sûr que maman est là ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Chloé poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. AJ et Sarah qui s'étaient rapprochés, pendant qu'il réconfortait celle-ci, étaient maintenant en train de s'embrasser. La porte et les nouveaux visiteurs les firent se séparer précipitamment.

Mac vit sa fille accompagnée d'Harm, en le regardant elle remarqua l'expression de son visage, celui-ci avait l'air choqué et blessé. Chloé était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Mac avec l'Amiral, même après ce qu'elle avait dit dans son bureau. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Mac regarda l'Amiral. Celui-ci vit qu'elle était assez gênée par la situation et décida de réagir.

_ Capitaine ! Vous voulez quelque chose ?

_ Je…euh…Chloé voulait voir Mac, je vous laisse.

Il sortit précipitamment du bureau de son Co toujours choqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Voir Mac et l'Amiral ensemble l'avait blessé. Il avait avoué à Chloé que ce n'était que sa meilleure amie, mais était-elle vraiment que cela ? Il se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma la porte.

Dans le bureau de l'Amiral l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante. Mac ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

_ Je vais dans ton bureau.

Chloé partit, les laissant tous les deux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'Amiral ne prenne la parole.

_ Mac, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû, j'ai profité de votre état de faiblesse.

_ Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû moi non plus. Tout est assez confus en ce moment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Chloé débarque au JAG, en ce moment c'est vraiment le foutoir dans ma vie.

_ Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment parler avec Harm.

_ Ce n'était déjà pas facile, mais là il doit me détester.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, il a dû être choqué c'est tout.

_ Je ne sais pas, et puis ça va être très compliqué pour la suite.

_ Vous allez lui parler et moi je m'occupe du reste. Allez-y Mac, un peu de courage, après tout vous êtes une dure à cuire, une Marines !

_ C'est vrai, mais là ce n'est pas évident.

_ Allez-y Mac, vous sortez de ce bureau et vous allez dans le sien, et c'est un ordre.

_ Oui Monsieur.

Mac sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers celui de son partenaire.

Harm n'était pas dans son bureau, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils pour l'attendre.

Pendant ce temps-là sur le toit, Harm venait de se poser sur le bord pour penser à ce qu'il avait vu. En tournant un peu la tête, il aperçut Harriet qui essayait de se cacher de lui. Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle.

_ Harriet ! Vous essayez de me fuir ?

Son regard était fuyant, et plus il avançait vers elle, plus elle reculait vers la porte pour redescendre.

_ J'ai fait un truc de travers ?

_ Non, non, c'est juste que je me pose des questions.

_ Quel genre de questions ?

_ Depuis quand connaissez-vous le Major ?

_ Ben Harriet ! Voyons ! Depuis son arrivé au JAG.

_ Vous…, vous êtes sûr de ça ?

_ Harriet, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Mac venait à son tour de pénétrer sur le toit. Le silence et les regards étaient plus que pesants.

Harriet les laissa seuls et redescendit rejoindre Bud. Mac se décida à prendre la parole.

_ Harm, au sujet de ce que vous avez vu dans le bureau de l'Amiral.

_ Vous n'avez aucune explication à me donner Mac.

_ Si, parce que c'était un accident, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

_ Mac, c'est votre vie, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Harm avait dit cela en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Harm ! Ecoutez-moi au moins. L'Amiral était en train de me consoler.

_ Consoler ? Il avait l'air de faire plus que cela.

_ Arrêtez avec ça. Je vous ai dit que c'était une erreur. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas là à vouloir vous l'expliquer.

_ D'accord Mac, je vous crois. Mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

_ Depuis quand devez-vous demander ?

_ Pourquoi vous consolait-il ? Que s'est-il passé dans son bureau pour qu'il ait besoin de vous consoler ?

_ Je lui ai raconté un événement de mon passé que seul mon oncle connaissait.

_ Vous me faîtes encore des cachoteries.

Il regarda Mac et vit une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

_ Mac, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?

_ Ce n'est pas facile à dire, je ne sais pas du tout comment commencer.

Harm s'approcha d'elle.

_ Prenez votre temps Mac, et puis si vous ne voulez pas me le dire aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grave.

_ Il faut que je vous en parle, c'est juste que c'est assez difficile.

_ Prenez votre temps.

_ Vous devez vous poser des questions depuis que Chloé est arrivée, je suppose.

_ C'est vrai. Je me demande si Chloé est vraiment votre fille, et si oui, qui est son père.

_ Chloé est en effet ma fille, mais elle ne le sait pas et c'est mieux pour le moment.

Harm était stupéfait, Mac était mère, mais sa fille ne vivait pas avec elle, d'autres questions venaient, son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Mac quant à elle, attendait les réactions de son partenaire avant de poursuivre. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment lui avouer sa paternité.

Harm était toujours sans réaction, Mac, sa meilleure amie avait une fille de onze ans, et d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, elle ne l'élevait pas. Non, il devait avoir mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible.

Mac s'était rapproché et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et savait qu'elle devait en dire plus.

_ Harm, venez, rentrons, il fait froid, je vous expliquerais tout une fois à l'intérieur.

Harm la suivit sans dire un mot et ils allèrent dans la salle du tribunal pour être sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Harm s'assit sur un des bancs, Mac prit une chaise et vint se positionner en face de lui.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous dire, où vous expliquer ce qui va suivre. J'ai peur de votre réaction, peur de vous perdre.

_ Mac, je veux savoir. Comment pouvez-vous avoir une fille qui ne soit pas avec vous ? Et qui est son père ?

_ En fait, il y a douze ans, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme fier et arrogant, un jeune pilote de l'aéronavale. Tout de suite mon cœur s'est mis à battre pour lui et sans savoir comment, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Mais le lendemain, à mon réveil, il était déjà parti. Je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni son numéro de téléphone. La seule chose qu'il m'ait laissé, c'est Chloé. Je vivais encore avec mon oncle, il m'a aidé jusqu'à la naissance de Chloé, puis après je lui ai laissé ma fille et me suis engagée dans les Marines. Je n'étais déjà pas capable de m'occuper de moi, alors d'une petite fille…. Lorsque mon oncle s'est fait arrêter, j'ai voulu la récupérer, mais les services sociaux ont considéré que je l'avais abandonnée. Alors Chloé a été placée en famille d'accueil. Depuis ce jour, j'essaye d'en récupérer la garde, mais mon passé ne joue pas en ma faveur. Alors je n'ai rien dit à Chloé, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

Harm était devenu blanc comme un linge, il venait de réaliser ce que Mac essayait de lui dire. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Etait-il passé si près du bonheur à cause de son égo démesuré ? Mac venait-elle de dire qu'il était père ?

_ Harm, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que le père de Chloé, c'est toi.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt pour parler autrement que comme durant un interrogatoire, elle se leva de sa chaise et se plaça juste à côté de lui.

_ Tu ne m'as pas reconnue, en arrivant ici je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Tu étais là, mais comme tu ne t'es pas souvenu, j'ai tout gardé pour moi.

Tandis que tout se mettait en place dans la tête du beau Capitaine, Mac prenait ses distances, mais celui-ci lui attrapa la main.

_ Mac, vous êtes vraiment sûre de ce que vous dites là ?

_ Oui j'en suis sûre, j'arrive encore à me souvenir avec qui je couche, même si je me suis fait jetée au matin.

Elle se leva et alla poser une main sur la poignée, Harm qui la suivait de près, l'empêcha de sortir.

_ Non Mac, ne partez pas, s'il vous plait, je suis désolé.

_ De quoi ? D'avoir couché avec moi ou de ne pas m'avoir reconnue ?

_ D'avoir été comme ça avec vous quand on a passé la nuit ensemble.

C'est à ce moment-là que Chloé décida d'entrer dans le tribunal.

_ Vous avez couché ensemble ! Waouh ! C'est génial. Ça veut dire que tu es mon nouveau papa ?

_ Pas exactement Chloé, c'est un peu compliqué.

_ Arrête de me dire que tout est compliqué, je suis assez grande pour comprendre.

_ Je sais que tu es grande, mais là je dois parler avec Harm.

_ Vous avez couché ensemble ou pas ?

_ Chloé, ça ne te regarde pas pour l'instant.

_ Je sais que tu l'aimes, alors tu peux me répondre !

Harm écoutait l'échange entre Mac et leur fille. Il était amusé par la répartie de Chloé, en plus il apprenait que Mac l'aimait, il vit que celle-ci rougissait, il vint à son secours.

_ Chloé vas dans mon bureau, on te rejoint tous les deux dans cinq minutes, c'est promis.

_ Ok, mais dépêchez-vous, et pas de bêtises !

_ Allez, files !

Chloé les laissa tous les deux, Harm prit la main de Mac et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un des bancs.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

en cette journée pluvieuse par chez moi, mais bon ça fait du bien.

Alors merci pour les reviews, eh oui c'est Harriet qui a surpris la conversation.

Voici la suite et fin de cette fic qui revisite l'épisode Chloé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_ Vous allez parler à Chloé ?

_ Il le faudrait, surtout après cette journée, elle se pose de plus en plus de questions. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrais la prendre avec moi.

_ Avec nous Mac, tu n'es plus toute seule, on va se battre ensemble et avoir la garde de notre fille.

Mac regardait Harm et ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Oui je le suis, je suis sûr que tu feras une mère fantastique, j'ai laissé passer une chance il y a douze ans, celle-ci je ne la laisserais pas passer.

_ Ça ne va pas être facile, ça fait trois ans que je me bats avec les services sociaux à cause de mon passé et du fait qu'elle soit née de père inconnu.

_ Le père c'est moi Mac, de ce côté ça va vite être réglé ne t'en fais pas. Et pour ton passé, il fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Regardes, tu es Major dans l'armée, une avocate extraordinaire appréciée de tous, je suis sûr que le staff témoignera en ta faveur.

_ Rajoutes à ça un mariage à dix-huit ans, le meurtre de mon mari il y a quelques semaines, ils ne voudront pas me la rendre.

_ Mac, c'était de la légitime défense, nous allons nous battre ensemble pour la récupérer et ensuite on l'élèvera ensemble, nous serons une vraie famille unie et aimante.

_ J'espère que Chloé ne va pas me détester de lui avoir caché tout cela.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas assez, tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est qu'elle n'a qu'une envie, celle de vivre avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là.

_ Tu ne me laisses pas ?

_ Non, c'est promis Sarah, c'est nous deux maintenant, je t'aime.

_ Oh Harm…

Elle s'approcha de lui et se saisit de ses lèvres, le baiser devint passionné, chacun voulant montrer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres tout en restant proches.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Il caressa son visage délicatement.

_ Courage, tu vas y arriver, et puis je serais avec toi. Je suis si content qu'on se soit retrouvé.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Allez viens, les cinq minutes sont passées, notre fille doit être impatiente.

Harm se ressaisit de ses lèvres pour un autre baiser passionné.

_ C'était pour te donner du courage, allez, on y va.

Harm et Mac sortirent du tribunal et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Harm, Chloé les attendait dans un des fauteuils.

Mac se mit accroupie à côté d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler et Harm resta à ses côtés.

_ Chloé, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

_ Papa, tu as du rouge à lèvre à maman sur les lèvres.

Les joues des deux militaires devinrent rouges.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez le droit.

_ Chloé, écoute-nous sérieusement.

La petite fille se recala au fond de son siège et tendit l'oreille en prenant son air concentré.

_ C'est bon, j'écoute.

_ Tu sais, lorsque tu vivais avec oncle Matt, il t'a dit que tu avais été abandonnée quand tu étais encore un bébé.

_ J'ai des parents ?

_ Chloé ! Ecoute ta mère.

_ Ma mère ? Tu es ma mère ?

Harm ferma les yeux en entendant sa gaffe, il posa sa main sur celle de Mac.

_ Oui je suis ta maman.

La fillette se leva et partit loin des deux adultes.

_ Tu m'as abandonnée, tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

_ Mais…

_ Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait dire la vérité à tout le monde.

_ Je sais.

_ Chloé écoutes, si Mac ne t'a jamais dit que c'était ta mère c'est à cause de ta réaction. Elle avait peur de comment tu le prendrais, elle t'a confié entre de bonnes mains et t'a regardé grandir.

_ Oui elle, elle m'a vu grandir, moi j'ai grandi toute seule. Je te déteste.

Chloé partit en claquant la porte, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Mac allait lui courir après mais Harm la retint par le bras.

_ Laisses-là se calmer, elle a réagi comme ça parce qu'elle t'aime, laisses lui le temps de réaliser.

_ Je sais que tu as raison mais je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Comment va-t-elle réagir en apprenant que tu es son père ?

_ Pas de cette façon je pense, elle ne me connaît que depuis aujourd'hui, toi tu as un lien particulier avec elle, elle s'est sentie trahie.

_ En tout cas tu ne changes pas, j'ai cru que j'allais t'étrangler !

_ Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour, c'est sorti tout seul.

_ Au moins maintenant elle est au courant.

Harm la serra fort dans ses bras et ils restèrent un moment comme ça l'un contre l'autre.

Chloé s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harriet qui avait vu la petite fille traverser le JAG comme une fusée, l'avait suivie pour essayer de lui parler.

Elle attendit un moment que Chloé sorte des WC. Lorsque la petite fille la vit, elle essaya de retourner s'enfermer mais Harriet réussit à la retenir.

_ Chloé, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu sais tu peux me parler, je peux peut-être t'aider.

_ En quoi tu pourrais m'aider ?

_ Je peux t'écouter si tu as besoin de parler, parfois ça peut faire du bien.

_ Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est toi qui as été trahie par ta propre mère ?

_ Euh… non je ne connais pas ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

_ Mac est ma mère, ma vraie mère ! J'ai toujours cru que ma mère était morte, alors qu'en fait elle ne voulait pas de moi.

_ Tu es sûre de ça ? C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Elle n'a pas eu besoin de le dire. Si elle m'avait voulue je vivrais avec elle.

_ Tu sais Chloé, tout n'est pas forcément tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie, elle n'a peut-être pas pu faire autrement. Tu devrais peut-être écouté ce qu'elle a à te dire.

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Parce que c'est ta mère et que visiblement elle tient énormément à toi.

_ J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle devienne ma mère, j'ai toujours voulu vivre avec elle, mais jamais j'aurais pensé qu'elle était ma vraie mère.

_ Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

_ Oui, je ne veux pas que Harm soit là pour lui parler, je veux que ce soit elle et moi.

_ Ok, tu ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Harriet sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mac, il n'y avait personne, elle alla donc voir dans le bureau du Capitaine. La porte était entr'ouverte et elle vit que ses deux supérieurs étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle attendit un instant que leur étreinte se relâche puis frappa.

_ Oui, entrez !

_ Euh… Monsieur, Madame, désolée de vous déranger mais Chloé veut vous voir.

_ Merci Harriet.

_ Je t'accompagne.

_ Euh elle a précisé qu'elle voulait vous voir seule.

_ Vas-y, je vous attends ici. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Harriet avait les yeux grands ouverts, avait-elle bien entendu ? Harm et Mac s'en rendirent compte, ce qui les amusa beaucoup.

_ Je te laisse lui expliquer !

_ Ok, bonne chance.

Mac laissa donc Harriet avec Harm et partit rejoindre Chloé, lorsqu'elle arriva, la petite fille était assise sur le bord des lavabos. Elle faisait toujours la tête mais avait l'air plus calme.

_ Chloé !

_ Oui !

_ Je suis désolée que tu l'aies apprit de cette façon. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'étais jeune et un peu perdue, incapable de m'occuper de moi, je n'aurais pas su m'occuper de toi, je n'aurais pas été une bonne mère.

_ Et quand oncle Matt est parti en prison, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prise avec toi ?

_ J'ai voulu, mais les services sociaux n'ont pas été du même avis.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit à ce moment-là qui tu étais ?

_ Je ne savais pas si j'aurais un jour ta garde, je ne voulais pas que tu aies de faux espoirs, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

_ J'aurais préféré savoir !

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai pensé que c'était le mieux pour toi.

_ Et maintenant ? Tu vas obtenir ma garde ou pas ?

_ Ça fait trois ans que je me bats pour ça. Mais j'ai un passé qui remonte toujours à la surface.

_ Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

_ Euh… oui en ne t'enfuyant pas de ta famille d'accueil et en faisant ce que les services sociaux décident. Si je n'écoutais que mon cœur, ça ferait déjà bien longtemps qu'on serait réunies.

_ Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, ces gens ne m'aiment pas, et je ne les aime pas non plus. Je veux passer les fêtes avec toi.

_ Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je vais les appeler et voir avec les services sociaux si c'est possible.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, moi aussi j'ai très envie d'être avec toi. Si tu as d'autres questions tu peux me les poser, il est temps de ne plus se mentir.

_ Ben j'en ai bien une, mais tu vas peut-être te fâcher.

_ Essaye toujours.

_ Qui est mon père ? Tu l'as aimé, ou tu le connaissais à peine ?

_ Je savais que tu me poserais cette question. Et je vais te répondre. En fait c'est vrai qu'à l'époque je le connaissais à peine, je ne savais rien de lui, même pas son nom, mais je l'aimais déjà plus que tout.

_ Tu as couché avec un homme que tu ne connaissais pas ?

_ Oui, une seule nuit, le lendemain il avait disparu, et toi tu grandissais déjà en moi.

_ Ouah ! Tu es sûre d'être la bonne Sarah Mackenzie ? Celle qui depuis trois ans n'ose pas avouer son amour à celui qu'elle aime ?

_ Oui, je suis bien elle, et il y a une raison à cette prudence ma puce.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, si j'ai gardé mes distances avec Harm c'est parce que…

_ Parce que ?

_ Parce que Harm est ton père.

_ Hein ?

_ Je sais que ça peut paraître totalement irréel, c'est également l'impression que j'ai eu en le voyant le jour où je suis arrivée au JAG.

_ Il ne t'a pas reconnu ?

_ Non.

_ Sans blague ?

_ Chloé, je sais que ça doit faire beaucoup de nouvelles en une journée, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir pendant quelque temps. Mais…

_ Tu plaisantes ! C'est génial ! J'ai enfin tout ce que je voulais, de vrais parents, certes un peu pommés tous les deux, mais je vais vous montrer comment vous aimer et me donner un petit frère !

_ Euh…

_ Lol, tu deviens toute rouge.

Et elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux.

Elles allèrent retrouver Harm dans son bureau et Chloé lui sauta au cou. Mac vint les rejoindre et ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés.

_ Je suis si contente, finalement je crois que le Père-Noël existe.

_ Je vous laisse un moment tous les deux ?

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Appeler ta famille d'accueil pour leur demander si tu peux passer Noël avec nous. Et voir si les services sociaux sont d'accord.

_ Ok ! Comme ça je vais poser plein de questions à papa.

Mac partit en laissant Ham discuter avec leur fille. Elle réussit à joindre facilement la famille d'accueil de Chloé et cette dernière était plutôt ravie de s'en débarrasser pour les fêtes. Elle appela donc l'assistante sociale, pour l'informer de la situation et lui demander si cela n'allait pas gêner la procédure.

Elle fut tout d'abord sceptique et lui demanda de patienter le temps de joindre elle-même la famille, ainsi que le juge chargé de l'affaire. Etant donné la réponse de la famille elle était plutôt pour le placement provisoire de Chloé chez Mac, mais il fallait l'accord du juge pour enfant.

Ce ne fut qu'après quarante-deux minutes interminables qu'elle obtint enfin sa réponse. Le juge avait décidé le placement provisoire de Chloé chez elle en attendant le verdict du procès.

Elle ne pût retenir un cri de joie qui fit sursauter le personnel encore présent au JAG. Harm et Chloé accoururent en entendant ce cri ne sachant pas comment l'interpréter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils trouvèrent Mac en larmes, assise par terre.

_ Ils ont refusé, c'est ça ?

_ Sarah ?

_ …

_ Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

_ Tu restes avec moi jusqu'au verdict.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui mon ange, viens-là que je t'embrasse.

Chloé lui sauta au cou, et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux allongées par terre à pleurer de rire.

Harm et Mac annoncèrent la nouvelle à Bud, Harriet et AJ, puis quittèrent le JAG pour fêter leur premier Noël en famille. Mais avant de laisser la place aux réjouissances ils s'arrêtèrent au mur.

_ Bonsoir papa, je comptais venir te voir et te dire que rien n'avait changé dans ma vie, que j'étais toujours seul et que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à être avec la femme que j'aimais. Mais en l'espace de quelques heures ma vie a changé. Je voudrais te présenter deux personnes que tu verras souvent maintenant. Tout d'abord, ma Sarah, celle dont je te parle sans arrêt depuis plus de trois ans. Je lui ai enfin dit que je l'aimais, et tu sais quoi, je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi. (Rire) Je voudrais aussi te présenter cette jeune demoiselle, elle s'appelle Chloé et c'est ta petite-fille. Et oui elle n'est pas si petite que ça, mais ton fiston a été un jeune crétin et a perdu douze années de bonheur en partant un matin sans dire au-revoir, à celle qui avait volé son cœur pour toujours. Voilà c'est tout, je suis heureux, et je vais te laisser et aller fêter Noël avec les deux femmes de ma vie. A l'année prochaine, et qui sait peut-être avec ton petit fils…

Il regarda Mac et Chloé et leur fit un clin d'œil complice. Et se mit entre les deux, offrant ses deux bras pour accompagner ses deux demoiselles vers l'avenir.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions, ça me fera plaisir et aux autres auteurs aussi.


End file.
